A liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of source lines and a plurality of gate lines, and a pixel is provided at the intersection of a source line and a gate line. Based on image signals (display data), the liquid crystal panel drives the source lines using a source driver, and drives the gate lines using a gate driver, thereby displaying an image on the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is commonly driven by an alternating voltage because driving the liquid crystal panel using a direct voltage would lead to decreased lifetime of the liquid crystal panel. Methods for driving a liquid crystal panel using an alternating voltage include, for example, dot inversion driving, where each pixel is switched between positive and negative driving voltages, column inversion driving, where each column is switched between positive and negative driving voltages, and line inversion driving, where each row is switched between positive and negative driving voltages.
Various noises occur when the source and gate drivers are driven to display an image on the liquid crystal panel. To reduce such noises, various techniques are used.
For example, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 prevents a large amount of current from flowing by preventing the current for driving the liquid crystal panel from concentrating, thereby reducing noise when the liquid crystal panel is driven. More specifically, the technique of Patent Document 1 provides an amplifier circuit including a multi-output amplifier circuit having multiple output terminals and a delay circuit causing the source lines to be driven at dispersed timings. The multi-output amplifier circuit is composed of a plurality of amplifier blocks. The delay circuit causes the amplifier blocks to operate at different timings by delaying line output signals. This prevents current for driving the liquid crystal panel from being concentrated, thereby effectively preventing large current from flowing. Thus, the technique of Patent Document 1 reduces noise generated when the liquid crystal panel is driven.